In order to produce a heart-shaped confection such as a cookie, cake, or praline, it is standard to pour a liquid dough or the like into a mold that is of heart shape seen from the top. Once the foodstuff is ready, either after baking or chilling, it is demolded and the mold can be reused.
Such a system is relatively inefficient. The molds take up quite a bit of space so only a limited number of them can be fit on an oven or refrigerator rack at one time. The result is a low production rate.